paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
" 'Sup. " —Lilith's catchphrase. Lilith is Borderlands' "Siren" class. She is originally from the planet Dionysus and is one of six Sirens, a group of women with unbelievable powers. Involvement After the opening of the Vault and the defeat of General Knoxx, Lilith and Roland traveled to Pandora's moon Elpis on a vacation trip. There was where they met Jack for the first time, who asked them for help against Colonel Zarpedon through the Vault Hunters. They didn't want to have anything to do with that at first, but they ended up helping when they realized the true danger behind the attacks. So, they cooperated with Jack and the Vault Hunters to recover the Helios station and its main weapon, a giant laser, until they saw how Jack killed three scientists throwing them into space on the suspicion that one of them might be a spy. Lilith didn't want to continue helping him, but Roland kept acting normally and then made a plan in order to defeat Zarpedon while also preventing Jack from using the laser. They keep helping but, with Mad Moxxi's help, at the end they destroyed the laser and almost the entire Helios station. Later, Jack found the Vault he was looking for on Elpis and obtained an Eridian relic that granted him some visions of The Warrior's existence; but Lilith, who had been following him, appeared and destroyed the relic, creating a blast of energy that branded Jack's face with a Vault emblem. Thanks to the revelations Jack got from the relic at Elpis, and other events from the Elpis,knew exactly what to do in order to take complete control over Pandora, leading to the events of Pandora. Lilith and Roland returned to Pandora as Hyperion began its rise. Lilith's powers grew substantially from absorbing Eridium, the element released after the defeat of the Destroyer. She was one of the founding members of the Crimson Raiders to fight against Hyperion, along with Brick, Mordecai, and her then-boyfriend Roland. During Hyperion's raid on New Haven she, along with Roland, Mordecai, and Brick, were defeated. With the city overrun and she presumed dead by Hyperion, they were forced to abandon New Haven for Sanctuary. Roland ended his relationship with Lilith in order to focus on Hyperion and the Crimson Raiders, while she drew Bloodshot bandits away from Sanctuary under the alias Firehawk. After Roland was captured by the Bloodshots, she sent a message under her Firehawk alias telling the Vault Hunters to come to Frostburn Canyon. When they reached her base of operations, they discovered that Roland wasn't there and that Lilith was the Firehawk. After fighting off waves of psy chos, Lilith returned to Sanctuary to lead the Raiders in Roland's absence. She remained there after Roland's rescue. When Sanctuary became unshielded after Angel's treason, as Hyperion attacked Lilith doped herself with a large amount of Eridium to strengthen her powers. She was able to make the whole city enter Phasewalk with her. Sanctuary became the current flying city, safe from Hyperion for the moment. However, she had revealed that she was alive and working with the Crimson Raiders. Later, Lilith was told to stay and defend Sanctuary during the assault on Control Core Angel, but defied both Angel's insistence and Roland's orders to stay away. She assisted the Vault Hunters in fighting off hordes of Hyperion robots, and Phasewalked Roland to reach the shield generators, allowing the Vault Hunters to destroy Angel's Eridium injectors. With Jack's Siren catalyst dead, Roland went to retrieve the Vault Key, but was shot from behind by Jack himself. Lilith attempted to attack him, but was restrained by Jack through some kind of artifact that gave him control over her powers, to replace his dead daughter to charge the Vault key. She teleported the Vault Hunters back to Sanctuary instead of killing them at Jack's orders. She was taken to the Vault of the Warrior, where she became the catalyst to charge the key against her will, while undergoing torture from Jack. The Vault Hunters found her there, along with Jack, who fought them, but while fighting the key became fully charged, so, even defeated, Jack summoned and controlled the Warrior. Anyway, the warrior was defeated as well. With his own vision of a Pandora ruled by order crushed, Jack angrily chastised the Vault Hunters, before being executed by them or Lilith. After Jack's death, she intended to destroy the Vault key to prevent anyone else from using it for misdeeds but, instead, she inadvertently activated a map showing the location of the many other Vaults scattered throughout the galaxy. Following the events at the Vault, she returned to Sanctuary along with Mordecai, Brick and the Vault Hunters, inheriting leadership of the Crimson Raiders and continuing their fight against Hyperion. She later attended Roland's burial along with Mordecai and Brick. Sometime later, the Crimson Raiders captured Athena, a former Lance Assassin-turned-Vault Hunter who was among the people that helped Handsome Jack rise to power during the events on Elpis. Originally, she was a deserter from the Crimson Lance and was rescued and helped by Lilith and the others. Knowing that, and threatening her with a firing squad, Lilith demanded that Athena explain why she did what she did. Leading up to Jack's takeover and argues that the Jack she knew then was nothing like the one that nearly destroyed Pandora, but Lilith blames Athena for everything that happened and orders her execution anyway, even when Mordecai and Brick, who can understand Athena after the story, tell her not to do so. Only the arrival of a mysterious alien saves Athena, as it tells Lilith that "War is coming" and that she'll need every Vault Hunter she can get. Skills Lilith's action skill is called Phasewalk, which lets her turn invisible to enemies (but not to her teammates, to whom she appears as translucent blue), move much faster, and cause a damaging shockwave (Phase Blast) upon entering and exiting. When fighting in Arena Battles Phasewalk will make Lilith invisible to opposing players, but all Sirens in Phasewalk can see each other, regardless of teams (as they are all in the same dimension). Spark does not work in Arena either however it does function in duels. Gearbox Software co-founder Randy Pitchford describes it as, "kind of like when Frodo puts on the ring, except that when she takes it off she can kill everything around her with a shock wave nova effect." This effect can be altered by using unique artifacts that can add elemental damage to the Phase Blast. Quotes From Borderlands: Entering a game * "Ever seen a siren in action? Here's your chance." * "With me around, you might actually get somewhere." Opening a Chest * "More loot? Don't mind if I do." * "Let's see what we've got." * "Look at all this stuff." * "Hope I'm lucky!" * "Mine, mine, aaaand mine!" * "The loots be mine!" Idle * "I don't have time to just stand here." * "Yeah, great view or whatever. Let's move, please." * "Can we go now?" Leveling up * "Is there no end to my power?" * "Getting stronger by the minute!" * "I just keep getting better!" Scoring a Critical Hit * "Hahahahaha." (Low chuckle) * "Hahahahaha." (High pitched laugh) * "Hahahaha. I'm really good at this." * "Aww, did that hurt?" * "Yes! Feel it!" Killing a Badass or Boss enemy * "Wait - that was it? It's dead?" * "That's it?" * "Amateurs" * "That was barely worth it." * "Well, it acted tough..." * "How disappointing! I didn't even break a sweat." Killing an enemy with Phasewalk * "Who's next?" * "Another down." * "Easy. Next!" * "Is that all you've got?" ''(two different tones) * ''"Keep 'em coming!" Killing enemies * "Awwwwwwwwww...did that hurt?" Depleting your ammo * "Damn it! Out of ammo!" * "Used all my ammo." * "Need to find some ammo." * "No ammo." * "Great. Out of ammo!" * "Cover me! Out of ammo!" Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle * "Let's get some wheels." * "Let's get out of here." * "Enough walking." Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle * "Swap with me! We won't survive with you there!" * "Could you be any worse? Swap with me!" Issuing a duel challenge * "You think you can take me?" * "You wanna fight? Don't worry I'll make it quick!" * "Maybe I'll even let you get a shot in!" * "Ha, me? Fight you? Do you like pain?" * "Haha, yeah this should be entertaining!" * "Sure, I'll close my eyes to make it fair" Getting Crippled * "Aaaahhh!" Reviving an ally * "Enjoying your break? Get up." * "Don't make me have to do this again!" * "Quit playing around, let's move." * "Let's get moving." * "Pay more attention next time!" * "Get up." Spotting items * "I've never seen anything like this!"' * "This is amazing!" * "Now this is loot!" Category:Borderlands